


Give it Time, Kid

by commandersmartass



Series: Highschool Shenanigans [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Two Dumbasses Fall in Love Without Realising It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersmartass/pseuds/commandersmartass
Summary: A side story in the same universe of my other fic, The Crowd Will Love Ya, Kid, this story takes a different perspective in the well-loved blue haired menace known as Meredith and shows what she saw and went through in her eyes during the first party she and Amber go to, explaining what exactly happened with her and a certain other jock on the same basketball team Vi is on.





	Give it Time, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot set in the same universe as The Crowd Will Love Ya, Kid, which you can find on my page! Instead of Amber's POV, however, you get to see everything in Meredith's eyes the night of the New Years Party! This shows what happened to insinuate Amber and Vi's belief that the two had hooked up the night of the party, which you'll now get to see if it's true or not.

Of all things, Meredith didn’t really consider the fact that she might have ended up kicking someone’s ass tonight.

Well, no, she didn’t expect she would at all, actually, she came here for a good time, to flirt with girls, and drink to her heart’s content, but hey, things change, right?

With a thud, Drake’s body hits the ground, and with a glance at his face, Meredith smirks to herself. _‘Huh, that looks nastier than I thought, your face looks uglier than anything down…’_ she pauses, aiming her foot and swinging it back. _‘There.’_ she finishes, swinging her leg forward and landing the tip of her boot right in Drake’s crotch, making the boy groan loudly, his hands immediately, instinctively going to cover the spot as Meredith forces back a cackle, tossing the bottle with a broken off lower half in the air before catching the neck of the bottle as it came down. “Sure do hope ya have no trouble getting home, Bowers, would be a shame if you didn’t,” she snickers, watching as the quarterback slowly begins to rise up, sitting up. He looks at Meredith with an icy glare through slitted eyes, the skin around them so swollen he looked like he had injected air into his face in different areas. Meredith thinks it’s an upgrade, personally. He slowly gets to his feet, clearly tries to walk over to punch Meredith, however, fails when he seems to spot someone behind him, his fist lowering to his side as Meredith squints.

“I’m all for a fight, really, but in my fucking house, Meredith, really?”

Meredith fights back a grin, forcing herself to keep composure. She dons a rather innocent, cheeky grin before turning on her heel, gazing at the girl before her as Drake keeps his mouth shut. Rhino glances back at her with a slightly annoyed look on her face. She’s standing a few feet away at the entrance to the hallway, her arms crossed around her chest as she raises a brow at Meredith.

“Aw, come on, I’m just spicing things up here, love, besides, if you knew what Drake here tried to do to Amb a couple of minutes ago I’d say you’d wanna hit him in the face with a broken beer bottle too,” she defends herself. “‘Sides, this ain’t your house, Rhino, we both know that.”

Rhino narrows her eyes. “Is that why I saw Vi carrying Amber out to the backyard? I wondered what was going on there, normally people carry people they want to sleep with to their rooms, not a freezing porch out back,” she comments, rolling her eyes. She glances at the boy behind Meredith, sneering. “You, out, before I let Mer beat your ass again, and maybe this time I’ll join in too,” she threatens, her green eyes sharp and cold as she glares daggers into Drake, who lets out a grunt and begins to limp toward the hall entrance, not noticing that Rhino had moved her leg out a bit until it’s too late and his non-injured leg trips over her outstretched foot, making him topple to the ground. Multiple people behind Rhino notice this and snicker at the football player, who gets up and growls angrily before stomping off toward the exit. Rhino looks smug, her eyes gleaming with a sort of pleasure in having tripped the boy that makes Meredith grin involuntarily, a shiver of anticipation running down her spine like a shock of electricity as the athlete’s gaze meets her own.

“It’s only been an hour or two and you’re already causing trouble,” Rhino chuckles, shaking her head. She sighs, though Meredith can tell it’s not an annoyed sigh, more so a dramatic one. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Trouble is my middle name,” Meredith retorts, smirking. “Besides, I’m just spicing up the night and getting rid of the assholes, I ain’t doing anything wrong!”

Rhino raises a brow. “Are you? Really?” she says in a teasing tone. “But...I digress,” she adds with a chuckle. “As much as I am enjoying this conversation, maybe...checking on your friend would be best right now, I’ll always be by the bar if you need me, anyway.”

Meredith nods, her focus going right to her friend when Rhino mentions her. “Yeah, I gotta make sure Amb’s okay,” she mutters, sighing. “I’ll come back though, promise,” she adds, grinning down at Rhino. “I ain’t done talking to you yet, Red,” she finishes, her grin turning into a smirk as she saunters past the other girl, giving her a half-assed salute on the way out.

Upon exiting the house, a pack of cigarettes held in her teeth haphazardly from her pocket and three bottles of beer she’d somehow managed to get her hands on, Meredith’s gaze hones in on Amber, who’s seemed to move away suddenly from Vi, who sat maybe a foot away. Meredith’s brow furrows, noticing Vi’s jacket on her friend as well, but decides not to question it now, knowing it likely wouldn’t be the best time for that.

“Y’Alright, A?” she questions, voice slurred as she plops down beside her, passing each bottle to the two next to her before she fumbles with a lighter. She passes a joint to Amber after lighting it before glancing at Vi. “You smoke?”

Vi nods, “Shockingly, despite my athletic status, I do,” she answers, taking one of the joints from Meredith as she passes it to her. Meredith notices the strange look Vi gives Amber for the next few minutes, regarding her curiously as if trying to figure something out. She tries to hide a snort at the display, having a solid feeling she knew what it was.

_‘Of course it’d be Lotis who’d end up whipped like a bull toward Amber, not that Amber is any fuckin’ different’ she thinks, hiding her smirk behind her bottle._

Meredith stays for a bit until Amber and Vi both get to their feet. She gives them a lazy wave goodbye, she doesn’t wanna bother them, she had someone else to bother, anyway. 

Upon entering the house once again, Amber and Vi following and heading to the living room after her, Meredith beelines toward the bar, smirking when she finds Rhino sitting alone on the counter, scrolling through her phone with a bored expression on her face. Meredith sidles up and leans against the counter beside Rhino, regarding her with a lazy smirk as Rhino slowly moves her gaze over to her, raising a brow. 

“What’re you doing over here? You got one last hour of this year, go dance or some shit, beat up another asshole, I dunno.”

“Mmm, nah, I like it here,” Meredith chuckles. “I did say I wasn’t done with you yet, remember, Red?”

Rhino rolls her eyes. “Of course you remembered that, ugh,” she groans, though Meredith has a feeling the slightly shorter girl wasn’t too annoyed she was here with her. “You sure this isn’t a cheap tactic to get more drinks out of me?”

Meredith gasps and puts a hand to her chest. “You wound me, really, Rhino, I just want to talk and- okay, admittedly, I am kinda into another drink,” she admits. “But...I was...thinking we might drink together? As pals?”

“Pals,” Rhino repeats, giving Meredith a long look. Though, to Meredith’s surprise, she relents after that. “Alright, I’m okay with that,” she shrugs, reaching behind her. Two bottles come with her, and Meredith wonders if the athlete had almost been...expecting her with how fast she’d nabbed them. She cracks both bottles open with a bottle opener nearby and hands one beer to Meredith, nodding as she takes it before sipping her own bottle. 

They two sit in silence for a bit before Rhino finally speaks up. “You gonna go find your girlfriend when the clock starts counting down tonight or…?”

“Girlfriend?” Meredith repeats, wondering if the alcohol had slurred Rhino’s words for her before she realises what she’d meant. “Oh, uh, Amber and I aren’t...a thing, we’re just real close.”

Rhino raises a brow. “Honestly, I assumed friends with benefits, I just didn’t wanna be that guy for once,” she shrugs, as Meredith nearly chokes on her beer. “I mean, you both are pretty damn close, it’s a fair assumption.”

“I- God, no, Amber’s not into that kinda thing, Rhi,” Meredith wheezes, laughing. “She’s pretty and I’m not saying I _wouldn’t_ bite but...she’s got her eyes elsewhere, I think you’ve noticed.”

Rhino chuckles with a nod. “Yeah, I noticed from my own friend’s end too, guess we both realised our best friends are both whipped for each other, huh?” she rolls her eyes, looking off at the dancing crowd. “Who would have thought.”

“Mmhm,” Meredith nods. “It’d make it even more coincidental if we both ended up liking each other either,” she blurts out, feeling a little odd as she says it, eyeing Rhino with a shred of...nerves. Rhino seems to stiffen a tiny bit, but she shrugs it off as if it’s nothing but a side effect of the alcohol in her hand. 

“That’s cute,” Rhino finally mutters. “You really think that?”

“Think what?”

Rhino pauses as if having had an answer, though having realised she didn’t want to say it. “Nothing, whatever,” she shakes her head, sighing. “Yeah, guess it would be pretty coincidental, not that I foresee it.”

“Aw, rude!” Meredith snickers. “Come onnnnn, couldn’t ya see us, riding in my car together, my arm on your shoul-”

“First of all,” Rhino interrupts. “I am _never_ going to step into that deathtrap you call a vehicle again until you get it fixed, and second of all, no.”

“You really can’t see us together?” Meredith questions, really just teasing at this point.

“Outside of a bed, maybe, you and I aren’t much else,” Rhino murmurs gruffly, making Meredith’s brows raise.

“ _Oh?_ ” she smirks. _‘This I can work with, finally, something I know how to talk about!’_ she thinks with a chuckle. “So you at least think I’m attractive?”

Rhino raises her brows as she looks back over at Meredith. “I mean, yeah,” she shrugs. 

Meredith grows giddy, though it’s not for the reason she assumes it is for at the moment, regarding Rhino with a cocky smirk. “Guess the feeling is mutual, then.”

Rhino turns and stares at Meredith for a long moment, and Meredith _swears_ she sees an actual genuine smile appear on Rhino’s lips for a moment before it turns back to a typical smirk. “Hm, well, that’s sweet of you, I guess,” she huffs. 

Meredith taps her fingers on the bar, grinning slyly. “Is it? Well, you know what most people say,” she begins, preparing one of her particularly awful pickup lines. 

Rhino seems to see this already coming and she sighs. “What do they say?”

“That you’ll get even more attractive when you’re wet, want me to prove it?” she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. The tone she’s using is slurred, so it doesn’t make it too obvious if Meredith’s joking or not, which she...sort of is, but Rhino seems to catch it, blinking rapidly before a sly look appears on her face.

“Really? Is that what people say?” she muses, tapping a finger to her chin before she beckons it, making Meredith grow giddy as he immediately moves closer to Rhino. 

“Yeah, or, well, it’s what I say,” she purrs, gazing directly into the athlete’s green eyes. Rhino chuckles, gently tugging Meredith a little close. 

“Guess I should prove it, hm?” she coos, stroking Meredith’s cheek before she suddenly moves her occupied hand up above Meredith’s head.

“Well, I mean, I was going to- HEY!” Meredith suddenly shrieks, as Rhino turns the bottle in her occupied hand over, pouring all it’s contents all over the bluenette. Meredith immediately shoves her arm away, groaning as she glowers at the athlete.

“Really?!” Meredith groans, her hair now soaked along with her shirt, which, to Meredith’s both disdain and pleasure, happened to be white, so everything below it was see-through now. Rhino seems to notice this first, chuckling.

“Hey, guess you were right after all!” she laughs, her eyes travelling up to her face. “You look cute like that.”

Meredith is both annoyed that she’s soaked in beer now, knowing the smell would be a bitch to clean out, but also pleased to see Rhino eyeing her like she was, unbeknownst to her for a reason Meredith hadn’t even thought of yet. “I need to dry off, your friend is going to kill me if I drip beer all over the floor.”

Rhino seems to realise this too, cursing. “No, her mother will kill us both,” she sighs, rolling her eyes. “God- fuck, come on,” she mutters, hopping down from the bar, leaving the bottle as she heads toward the hallway by the kitchen. Meredith follows, glaring sharply at anyone who so much as heckles at her soaked appearance before she enters the hallway, going through a door Rhino had entered moments ago.

Rhino’s waiting inside a bathroom, and as soon as Meredith enters she kicks the door shut and locks it, regarding Meredith with a slightly amused look. “Towels are in the cabinet above the toilet.”

“Right,” Meredith huffs, opening the wooden cabinets and pulling a fluffy white towel out before she moves back, hauling herself onto the bathroom counter, sitting on it as she begins to press the towel to her shirt. “Really, Red, beer? I’m gonna reek for hours.”

Rhino shrugs. “Not like either of us aren’t used to it,” she says pointedly. Both of them are tipsy, if not drunk, and Meredith can’t say she’s wrong. She tilts her head as Rhino moves closer as if to analyse her, though.

“You know, though I don’t think beer is the best thing to put in it, your hair...does kinda look nice wet, I’ll admit,” Rhino comments, shrugging. “It kinda curls a little, it’s cute.”

“Quit calling me cute, Rhi,” Meredith grumbles, immediately beginning to move the towel toward her head to dry it off. Though, due to the compliment, as much as Meredith hates to admit it, she can’t help but just pat her head with the towel a little so it doesn’t dry completely. “There.”

“You’re gonna have to take a shower, you know,” Rhino says pointedly. “A towel won’t remove the alcohol smell.”

“Yeah, well, you gonna take one with me?” Meredith retorts, smirking as Rhino chuckles.

“Not in the mood to soak myself in water right now, surprisingly enough.”

“Oh, says the person who poured beer over my head,” Meredith grumbles. “Jackass.”

“Don’t be like that, it was a joke, besides, I think the alcohol smells good on yo-” Rhino pauses, suddenly hearing shouting. “Ah, countdown’s starting.”

“So I’m starting the new year soaked in beer in a bathroom, nice,” Meredith drawls, though she doesn’t seem all that upset. “That’ll make a story to tell.”

Rhino smirks as she hears “FIVE!” be counted out. “How about I add to _our_ story, then, Blue?” she offers, fixing Meredith with look the bluenette can’t quite discern.

Meredith raises a brow at the nickname. “Be my guest, Red,” she answers, smirking as if expecting a challenge. She actually doesn’t expect Rhino to suddenly move forward, closer than she already was, and she definitely doesn’t expect the athlete to yank on her shirt suddenly, making Meredith’s torso lean downward as Rhino moves her head up, crashing their lips together roughly, messily, as Rhino awkwardly clutches Meredith’s face.

Meredith starts a little in shock, her eyes widening for a moment before she snaps into attention, moving her hand behind Rhino’s head and gently threading her fingers in the athlete’s white hair to keep her in place, not that Rhino seemed to have much intention on moving at all, a soft exhale leaving Meredith’s lips when she feels Rhino bite her lip. Her brows furrow as she lets Rhino slide her tongue into her mouth, though not without some fighting before and during it, playfully letting out a growl from her throat just to see the look on Rhino’s face.

Rhino finally moves back after a few more moments, breathing heavily as she regards Meredith, allowing a small smirk to grace her features. “Huh, at least you taste better than you smell right now,” she teases.

Meredith takes a moment to regain her breath before smirking broadly, running a hand through her hair. “Clearly you don’t mind it that much with how willing you were to get right in my face, huh? So much for “I don’t like you””

Rhino rolls her eyes. “Don’t push what you got, Blue.”

Meredith raises her brows. “Are you saying I can’t get more? Shame, I was getting into it,” she wiggles her brows as Rhino sighs, though, to Meredith’s glee, an amused smile is still on the athlete’s face.

“The most you can get right now is changing your clothes,” she chuckles. “We need to.”

Meredith frowns as Rhino begins to head to the door. “Aww, over just like that? Shame, here I was thinking we really had something.”

Rhino stops as she opens the door, resting her hand on the doorframe as she turns her head to meet Meredith’s gaze, smirking slyly. “I said _we_ , didn’t I? And when did I specify what exactly we’re changing into?”

Meredith’s lips spread into a broad grin, her eyes widening a little as she scoots off the bathroom counter, staring at Rhino with a salacious look on her face. “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” she purrs as she moves close to Rhino, smirking as she notices the way the athlete is looking at her now. “I hope you know what you’re getting into, and yes, I do mean the double entendre.”

Rhino rolls her eyes. “Stop talking before I make you,” she responds lowly, leading the bluenette to a door in the house. She opens it to reveal what Meredith assumes is likely a guest room, she can’t see it well in the dark. 

Meredith steps inside and hears the door get kicked shut before strong hands suddenly grasp her shoulders, pushing her backwards until her back slams against the door, the hands grab her hands and push them up against the door as well, and she feels a mouth slam into her own. Meredith smirks against the kiss, and her greyish blue eyes meet Rhino’s green ones in the dark, and with that, she lets her thoughts run elsewhere.

\-------------------

Watching Amber leave with Vi the next morning, another jacket of Vi’s on her, Meredith can’t help but smirk, meeting Rhino’s knowing gaze with her own.

“What can I say?” Meredith chuckles, as Rhino beings to snicker. “We were both right, look at them go.”

Rhino nods. “”I just wanted to get you a better one”, my ass,” she says, doing a horrible impression of Vi’s voice in the process. “You can just say you like seeing her in your clothes, Vi.”

Meredith fixes a look on Rhino as she says that. “Speaking of people liking other people in their clothes….If you let me borrow some of yours I’ll take you to lunch myself,” she offers. “Well….actually, I’d do it even if you didn’t.”

Rhino raises a brow in response. “Are you...seriously asking me out on a date, Meredith?”

“Maayyyybe?” Meredith responds. “Depends on how you want to view it.”

Rhino flashes an oddly genuine grin at Meredith as she begins to laugh. “Well, I’m starving, so...I don’t mind, but I only have a spare shirt here you can wear.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Meredith shrugs. “Besides, maybe you’ll realise that, just like Vi, you like seeing other people in your clothes, me specifically.”

“Mmhm, sure, keep raising your ego up, Blue,” Rhino chuckles, shaking her head as she heads back to the guest room, playfully nudging Meredith as she passes by. When she comes back a few moments later, shirt in hand, she tosses it to Meredith, the bluenette easily grabbing it when it reaches her. 

Upon looking down, Meredith smiles, shaking her head in amusement, as it’s the shirt she had given Rhino for Christmas. She looks back up at Rhino, who was giving her a smug look.

“This is gonna be a great relationship.”


End file.
